When we were young
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Greg Sanders was like Growing up? Before he became a CSI? What happened to him that made him into the man he is today? Worth reading, very sad, but happy too!
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wondered what Greg Sanders was like growing up? What made him** **into the man he is today? Ok well here it is, my highly anticipated Fic (Yeah right)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my baby girl, who fell asleep long enough for me to write this chapter. Enjoy! R&R**

When we were young

"One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two, three! No Gregory! Your doing it wrong!"

Greg hated piano lessons. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were dreaded by the spunky eight year old boy who wanted nothing more than to run outside and play in the dirt. But when talent showed itself at the age of five, his parents signed him up for the best piano teacher in California. Her name was Hetcher Hamilton, or Mrs. H. And she had a waiting list of up to three years. So now $5000 and years of waiting meant that no lesson was to be missed. Little Greg stared out of the window onto the scenic mountain town where he was born. He lived in a rich town. Which meant that he was brought up on one rule and one rule alone: DO NOT DISGRACE YOUR PARENTS. Greg was finding it hard to obey this one rule looking at his piano teacher who looked like a witch right out of a fairytale book. She was strict, but she also invaded on the instinct of a young boy who longed to do more than sit indoors for 5 hours, 3 days a week.

"Gregory! Gregory pay attention. Start over, this time I will set the metronome slower since you cant seem to learn this at normal pace." She smirked "...and your parents said you had natural talent."

Greg inwardly cringed, but showed no signs of detest. He knew how much his parents had payed for his lessons. And he had heard stories about Hetcher from others in his neighborhood. Rumor had it that if the pupil showed signs of immoral behavior that Mrs. H would use tricky ways to get you to behave. From glueing tacks to the keys of the piano to lighten your hands while playing to forcing you to play in your underwear so stage fright would be non-existent. Still, Hetcher Hamilton was a savant when it came to piano and her methods had produced plenty of award winning pianists. Her reputation was well known not only among the world of thriving piano players but she also played and taught Violin.

All these thoughts flooded Greg's mind as his fingers danced over keys of sable and ivory. But he was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing. Without thinking he stopped playing and stood to answer. His knuckled were struck hard by Mrs. H.

"Gregory, you do not stop unless I tell you to stop. Now continue playing while I get the door. I've invited someone over to practice with you" She said as she walked out of the room. Greg sat. The elderly woman quickly returned scooting a brunette girl, the same age as Greg into the room. Her brown locks were pulled into braids on either side of her head and behind her she held a violin and a bow.

"Gregory this is Laura She will be playing with you and helping you with Beethoven's symphony no. 14" Mrs. H said before she started coughing and left the room to get some water. Laura stared at Greg with all the curiosity of a little girl. Greg stared back, unsure of what to say. He nervously looked around the room. Movement out of the corner of his eye brought his attention back to Laura as she reached in her pocket.

"Want some gummy bears?" Her voice was mischievous. She walked over to him and held out her hand, full of colorful gummies. Greg's eyes lit up. But he knew he wasn't allowed to eat while practicing. Still the offer was tempting as her looked at Laura whose eyes had kindled with the thought of doing something unspeakable. Footsteps coming back into the room forced both children to shove handfuls of jelly bears into their mouths. With cheeks like a chipmunk, they giggled uncontrollably as Mrs. H returned to the piano room of Greg's house.

"What is going on?" She demanded. Both kids swallowed before she could reprimand them, and from that moment on Greg knew that Laura would be trouble. But the fun kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy. R&R**

_10 years later_

The room was dark. Even though it was nearly eleven in the morning, dark curtains insured that no straying light made its way in. Laura peered in the large room. Giving herself time to let her eyes adjust to the dark, she made her way over to the figure sleeping on the bed. She nearly tripped on a pair of shoes and pants lying on the floor.

"Why is it that your room gets dirty so fast? You haven't even been home for twenty four hours and your room already looks like a pig sty." She said to no one in particular as she continued making her way over to Greg sleeping on the bed. But he didn't even stir at the sound of her voice. She knew he was tired but it was nearly eleven and he promised to take her to the dog ponds today. And she wasn't about to let him break his promise. They had gone to the dog ponds every year before Autumn turned to Winter and the water got to cold to swim. They started going there when they were twelve and made it a tradition ever since. She sat on the bed next to Greg who was lying on his stomach facing the wall lightly snoring. Laura got up onto her knees and began to bounce softly next to Greg.

The bed shook but he still didn't stir. Laura sighed in defeat then bounced hard chanting with each bounce.

"Wake-up-Greg, Wake-up-Greg" nothing. "You've got to be kidding me? I haven't seen you in two weeks, come on wake up"

suddenly Greg sprung up, grabbed Laura behind the legs and flung her onto her back. She landed hard on the bed. Then he nearly jumped on top of her and started tickling her. She squirmed underneath him, both laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what you get for waking me up!" He finally stopped, leaning back onto the other side of the bed.

"Your lucky I didn't splash you with water" She laughed "How's Nana and Papa Olaf?"

"Good...Nana made you cookies, they are over there on the desk" He motioned across the room where she saw a tin filled with chocolate chip cookies. She leapt from the bed.

"Thank you Nana Olaf!" Laura made her way over to the tin stuck a cookie in her mouth and started cleaning Greg's room. She picked up a shirt, smelled it, then threw it at Greg.

"Put this on" She told him.

He did as he was told, covering his bare chest. Laura continued to clean his room as he told her all about his trip to his grandparents house.

"How is Rosie?" He asked.

"I think she missed you. My mother is watching her so we could go swimming today but she has to be at a meeting at five, so we have to be back before then."

"Ok" he continued getting dressed.

They decided to walk the almost two and a half mile trek to the dog ponds. From Greg's house it was all downhill. They said goodbye to Greg's mother and headed out. It was a scenic walk through the mountain town. Tall trees lined each rode, sometimes making it even more dangerous on snowy days. But walking was much better. Whilst walking they could stop at certain spots they had played at as children. Marveling over a certain place that had become a monument in their sinless eyes. Once taking music lesson together had proved to be far too much fun, they had become best friends since. Hardly ever separated. They grew up having hardly any other friends besides each other. Although it was completely platonic, others had speculated that there was more to their relationship than meets the eye. But they were only best friends. Greg was someone that Laura could turn to when she was having problems, and that is exactly what she did. Last year when she had gotten pregnant at the young age of 17, he had been by her side the whole time. And even though she would not divulge who the father was, saying that if he knew he would be upset with her, Greg had stuck by her none the less. He had gone to every doctor visits with her, and was even there when Rosie was born. Laura smiled thinking of Greg holding Rosie in his arms as tears ran down his cheeks. He loved Rosie.

Almost an hour later they made it to the dog ponds. After a small trek into the woods and a few hidden trails, known only to them, they arrived. Tired and more than ready for a swim. They dropped all their belongings on a familiar rock and hung their clothes on a familiar branch. Laura took the pony tail out of her long dark brown hair, and took off her shirt exposing her bright pink bathing suite underneath. When she lifted the shirt off her head she caught Greg starring at her.

"What?" She said

"Nothing, I just haven't seen your stomach since you had Rosie...you look good."

Laura blushed. "Thank you..."

Before she could finish Greg ran towards her and tackled her, sending them both crashing into the water. Greg surfaced, laughing and looking around for Laura. Who was no where in sight.

"Laura?" Suddenly he felt a tug on his foot dunking him slightly under water. Laura rose laughing hysterically. They continued splashing and trying to dunk each other.

The dog ponds was a place of relaxation for them. They never brought anybody else there and they always had loads of fun. It was basically a run off of Big Lake. Lying miles away from it's smaller cousin, Big Lake was always full of people. Exploited in its entirety, you had to be a member to enter Big Lake grounds. Which is why Greg and Laura never went there. They discovered the "Dog ponds" as they called it, when they were twelve years old while following a stray dog into the woods. They had almost caught the dog when it leapt into the pond. Thus appropriately naming it the dog ponds. It was secluded from all civilization on all sides. There was a large hill on one side that hid it almost entirely, and the rest was covered by thick trees. It was the perfect spot for them to relax and have fun. They even had a perfect rock to lay out and dry.

After a couple of hours at the dog ponds they decided to head back into town for lunch at the diner. They had passed through town on their way to the ponds so it was not out of the way for them to stop. Once inside they sat at a booth and ordered. Greg ordered a soup and sandwich combo and Laura ordered lasagna and a salad. The food arrived quickly and they talked wildly while they ate. Greg was curious about what had happened with Rosie while he was away for two weeks. If he had learned anything about babies through this whole experience, it was that they change fast. And at 4 months old, Rosie was changing rapidly. Laura was explaining to Greg how Rosie was starting to suck on her toes and giggled at the weirdest things, when she heard a familiar sound across the diner.

It was Trey McPete and his friends. They went to high school with him. He had always been mean to Laura after she had turned him down at a party, but when she showed up to graduation pregnant, he had had a field day. And he never let it go. But she couldn't blame him. Growing up in a town like theirs, it was easy to be scrutinized. Every wrong move was talked about among the towns people. And when word had gotten around that Laura was pregnant, at seventeen, the town had never treated her the same. There was one moral rule to follow in their clique and it was to 'Never disgrace your parents' and she had failed. Although her mother still loved her, her father had tuned his back on her and still talks very little to her. Greg was the one that stood by her through it all. Although she had sensed that he was hurt, the night that she told him, Just like Trey McPete, she couldn't blame Greg for feeling that way. She heard another snide remark from across the diner.

"Man it smells like shitty diapers in here! Laura could you do us a favor and leave" Trey yelled

Laura dropped her fork in shock and embarrassment.

"Just ignore them" Greg quickly cut in. But she couldn't. She stood and walked to the door. But not before hearing "Thank you!" from Trey and his friends.

Greg had it, he stormed over to the heard of guys.

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone?!" he screamed

"Easy Greg, we have nothing against you. Hell your probably still a virgin!" Trey said as all his friends started laughing.

"Screw you guys, your not worth my time. Leave Laura alone" And with that he turned and walked out. He could see Laura already walking home. She was almost a speck because of how far she had already walked but he could see she was upset. Her body language told him that much. He started sprinting to her. It took him almost 2 minutes before he reached. He called her name several times but she would not stop or even slow down. When Greg finally reached her, he grabbed her by the sweater and spun her around to face him.

"Laura!"

She didn't respond. She just stared at the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, in a self protective gesture. Greg pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. '_Damn those assholes'_ Greg thought.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Thank you all so much for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Chapin csi for being such a good friend to me. I hope I don't disappoint any readers as I go on. Enjoy. R&R.**

Laura and Greg sat in Greg's room watching old TV shows waiting for Rosie to be dropped off. Laura had her own side of the bed. She slept over often and after Rosie was born, Greg had bought a small bassinet that hugged to Laura's designated side. Even when she wasn't there Greg would still only sleep on one side. Greg's bedroom was a good size. It was twenty five by twenty five feet with a small hallway that led into a smaller room which was only about eight by ten feet. This smaller room held Greg's computer and books and his baby grand piano. In between the two rooms was Greg's personal bathroom. The small hallway was littered with pictures of the two. Photographs catching the best of times they shared. One picture, which was Laura's favorite, was of them at a bake sale. They both were covered in flower. She had wiped some on Greg's nose and the flash had gone off right when he came up behind her and smeared some across her face. Both were laughing hysterically when the photo was developed. Greg's favorite was one of them on Halloween when they dressed up as a pimp and a hooker, Greg was the hooker.

They sat on the bed in silence. Neither wanting to talk about the day's earlier events. But the fact that they were thinking about what Trey had said was evident on both their faces. Still they said nothing. Until Greg finally spoke.

"Laura are you sure your okay about what happened earlier?" His eyes were full of concern.

Laura sighed. "Yeah" She turned away "He's right anyway."

"No he's not! You don't smell like diapers!" Greg laughed, which lightened the mood somewhat.

"No not about that. What he said another time. When he and I were alone once." She looked down as she fidgeted with her hands.

"What did he say?" Greg questioned, becoming defensive of her.

"He said I was a teenage whore." She whispered.

"What?! When did he say that?"

"It doesn't matter, he is right anyway"

"Laura look at me" Greg grabbed her to face him. "You are not a whore. I don't care what anyone says. Your so lucky to have Rosie, she's perfect, if she was..."

"Knock knock" Greg's mother interrupted him, carrying Rosie in her arms. "Look who just got dropped off"

Laura stood off the bed to collect her daughter. "Thank you Marjorie, how are those cookies coming along?"

"They will be done in about twenty minutes" Marjorie assured her before exiting the room.

Before Laura could turn around Greg was behind her with his arms out reaching for Rosie. The cheerful four month old happily accepted.

"Hey girl" He cooed "Did you miss me?" Rosie showed her affection by presenting Greg with a colossal smile. He responded by making raspberries on her stomach causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter. Laura watched with a look of true happiness on her face. All thoughts of Trey and walking home from the diner crying were gone, as she watched Greg playing with Rosie. Her thoughts trailed back to Greg and herself at fourteen. Laura had gotten him into the worst trouble that year. But it had always been that way. She had always been the one to get them into an incident, and Greg would be the one to get them out. On the Christmas of their fourteenth year, Laura had managed to catch a live squirrel and convinced Greg to let it loose in the community Christmas Tree, which was indoors at the country club. While the community was having the annual winter festivities the squirrel decided to gnaw a large branch off and it landed right on top of a twenty five pound turkey. Greg caught the squirrel and released it before anybody found it. They never actually got caught, although many suspicious eyes were on them.

Laura's memory was cut short by Greg asking her a question.

"What?"

"I said, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, are you gonna watch Rosie?" She asked though she knew he would.

"Of course, we have some catching up to do" he said as he bounced the happy baby on his knee.

"So what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking we could go to the drive in." She insisted.

"Ok sounds fun. Would you like that Rosie?" Greg said. The baby smiled.

At the drive-in Greg backed his small car up to a good spot and opened the back so all three could sit and watch the movie comfortably. Rosie was asleep before the movie even started and Greg and Laura talked most of the time, like they usually did.

"Laura I have to tell you something" Greg said nervously.

"What's wrong?" he was making her nervous by the edgy tone in his voice.

"The reason I actually went to see Nana and Papa Olaf is because Papa has cancer." His face was anguished as he said this. Greg was very close to his grandparents. When he was younger he would visit them often, Laura usually accompanied him. But this time he had been insistent that she stay behind. Saying that it would be better for Rosie. She hadn't pushed the subject but she was more than a little curious.

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yeah"

"What kind?"

"Im not sure what it's called but it's in the stomach area."

Laura put a hand on Greg's shoulder. "So that's why you went to see them?"

"Yeah, It's not that serious, I mean it is, but they caught it early and he is being treated for it. I went there for support. Mostly for Nana. She is not taking it too well. Papa acts like nothing has changed, I think it scares her."

"Makes you realize how short life really is" She said looking Greg directly in the eyes.

He returned her gaze. "I was thinking the exact same thing" he said meaningfully. "You know while I was there I did a lot of thinking and..."

Laura's cell phone went off, the familiar jingle making both of them jolt. She sent him an apologetic look and picked up the phone.

"Hello...right now?...can't you find someone else?...fine I will be right in." Laura hung up the phone and sighed.

"I have to go in to work."

"What time is it?" Greg asked looking at his watch.

"It's eight thirty, they cant find anyone else." her face was melancholy.

"It's okay, this movie sucks anyway" Greg said sarcastically as is they were even watching the movie.

"Can you drop me off?" She asked while getting on her coat.

"Yeah, what time will you be back?"

"I don't know, Greg im really sorry about Papa Olaf. When I get back we can talk about it some more okay?"

"Thanks"

Greg picked up Rosie who started crying a bit at being bothered from her sleep. Greg shushed her and rocked her until she fell back asleep. Then he strapped her into her car seat and they drove to Laura's work.

Laura worked at a Bar/Restaurant called Frankies. It was the local spot for the towns heavy drinkers to come and drink the night away. It had lights and loud music and night time, But during the day it was a fine diner to eat at. Although she was only 18 and wasn't legally allowed to work the bar, on crowded nights, the manager asked her to fill in. Sometimes she would even sneak Greg and her drinks. But that was on slow nights when the manager was no where to be seen. Greg dropped her off and she said goodbye to Rosie. She hated to go to work but she had a baby to support. She made her way inside to see Frankies was packed full. She saw her friend Amanda wave her over to the bar.

"Hey girl, sorry to bring you in but as you can see we are packed" Amanda said. Amanda was a good friend of Laura's but they never hung out anywhere besides work.

"It's cool ,I need the money." Laura said as she got behind the bar to serve. She took one more look around before starting. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the great reviews, sorry it took all weekend for this chapter, but the real Rosie kept me on my toes** **the past couple of days. Thanx again. R&R. **

Laura pulled the key to Greg's house out of her purse and silently unlocked the door. She crept into the dark living room trying not to wake Mr. And Mrs. Sanders and she slowly made her way to Greg's room. She could see light coming from under the closed door of his bedroom, and knew he had fallen asleep with the T.V. on again. Sometimes she didn't know how he could survive without her. Laura was unsure what Greg's life would be like if she didn't do his laundry or pick up his mail. It was the little gestures that she had slowly taken over, over time. And she found it oddly touching that he needed her for the simplest of tasks, making her feel necessary.

She slowly opened Greg's bedroom door only to find him sprawled out asleep on his bed with Rosie curled into his left side. He had a protective arm around her. His other arm freely sprawled out a across the other side. Laura almost laughed at the sight at first. But it wasn't until approaching closer that she see the deep look of tranquility and peacefulness on Greg's face as he slept. She could swore she had never seen that look before. It made her happy to know he could accept and love her daughter without knowing who the father was. Surely if he knew he wouldn't be so fond of her. Then again, having Rosie had brought out a side of Greg that Laura had never seen before. He loved Rosie unconditionally and with all of his heart. And it showed in the way that he cared for her. He lavished the four month old with gifts, so much that Laura was sure he would go broke on the child's first birthday. Being with Rosie provided Greg with a fatherly glow that made Laura's heart ache.

She continued smiling at Greg and Rosie until her exhaustion presented it's self in a wave of dizziness. She was worn out from work, although she had not worked a full shift, it had been a busy night, leaving her body depleted of all it's energy. She removed her jacket and set her purse on the ground.

Greg was sprawled out on the bed so much that little room was left for Laura. She knew how much room babies took up, despite their size...But she wondered...?

She crawled into bed next to Greg, trying desperately not to wake him up. Then she nestled in next to him and laid her head on his free and sprawled arm. She turned and faced him so close her breath was fanning onto his chest. Surprised at comfortable it all felt, she quickly started dozing off. Thoughts of Greg and Rosie playing filled her brain until her eyelids drooped to a close, her breathing became steady, and finally her body shut down for the night. She was asleep.

Suddenly Greg leaned over and placed a kiss on the crown of her forehead.

"Goodnight Laura" He wrapped his free arm around her and glanced back and forth at Rosie and Laura, sleeping in his arms. He laid his head back and smiling, fell back to sleep.

The next morning Greg felt himself being shaken. He cracked his eyelids only to see that the sun had barely risen. Turning over he saw Laura standing over him shaking his shoulder.

"What's up?" His voice was hoarse from the nights lack of moisture.

"Hey you still wanna go to Erik's party tonight?" She said with peppy enthusiasm. More than was expected at seven in the morning.

"I though you had to work tonight?" he sat up.

"They just called me in to take the morning shift, so I don't have to work tonight." Laura continued talking as she did her hair and put on her jacket. "Do you mind watching Rosie until about three?" She asked, though she knew what the answer would be.

"Of course" Greg answered as he looked down at Rosie. "Do we have enough formula here?"

"Im going back to my house right now to take a shower, I'll drop some by when I come back down the mountain" She made her way over to the other side of the bed and kissed her baby girl on the forehead.

"Bye Greg"

"See you at three"

And with that she was gone.

Greg sighed at being woken up so early. He slowly got off the bed so he didn't wake Rosie and took a shower. She was still asleep by the time he got out, but just after he finished getting dressed he heard her whimpering in her sleep. Which he learned meant that she would be waking up any second. He strode over to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Iy ya ya bah" Was her reply.

"Oh really?, I think that's a great idea. I would love to have breakfast with your mother too. Lets get you dressed."

Greg dressed Rosie in a green flowery pattern dress and took her into the kitchen to get some coffee. His mother was already awake doing the dishes.

"Morning mom" Greg greeted her with a kiss. He then set Rosie in her bouncy chair on the table so he could keep an eye on her while he made coffee. She had been there two seconds when Greg's mother was all over her. Marjorie adored Rosie, just as she adored Laura.

"Hello Rosie" She cooed, grabbing her tiny feet and shaking them about.

"Laura had to work this morning" Greg informed his mother while he poured cream and sugar into his coffee.

"I know, she came by and dropped off some formula. Would you like me to make Rosie a bottle?" She asked.

"Sure"

Greg and his mother always made time in the morning for a conversation. They were very close and Marjorie wanted to know what was going on in her only sons life.

"Another brochure came from that Forensics college." She began the conversation as she always did.

"The one in Los Angeles?" Greg leaned against the counter sipping his coffee.

"Yeah"

Greg put his head down, a move that was immediately picked up on by his mother.

"Your reconsidering? You've wanted to be a Crime Scene investigator ever since you were a kid"

"I know, It's just so...so far away" his voice was downcast. This was something that he obviously thought about.

"Your afraid to leave Laura behind aren't you?"

Greg's gaze shot up, he stood there thinking, and when no words came he decided silence was the best answer, his mother knew him well.

He looked at Rosie who was sucking on a few fingers to soothe aching gums. It would be hard to leave her too. A ball rose in his throat at the thought of actually having to say goodbye to them. He would never admit it now, but they were his whole world. He had delayed going to college right after high school, to help Laura with Rosie. She had never directly asked him too, but he knew she needed it. It was when Laura was pregnant and hecklers on the street would bring her to tears, that he decided to stay. This town, although wonderful, was harsh. And living in it meant that you take on the formality of upper class citizens. And upper class citizens just didn't get pregnant at seventeen. She was chastised greatly toward the beginning, but as time went on, people got used to seeing little Rosie in the arms of Laura or Greg. And some of the people had even grown to love Rosie, as he did.

"Greg?"

"Yeah"

"She wont blame you for leaving Plainsworth." his mother pleaded. She loved Laura but she needed to do what was best for her son. She wanted Greg to go to college and leave the small town of Plainsworth for the big city.

Barely above a whisper "Yeah, but I would"

Laura was working the restaurant part of Frankies, taking orders for elderly couples who woke early to eat. The morning had been slow. So she was assigned to train the new waitress. She was a young sassy girl named Monica. Black hair and full lips ensured that she got plenty of attention from the chef's and even more tips than Laura. But she didn't mind. They had hit it off right away. Both being interested in photography, so they had plenty of things to talk about.

"Ok so when we are finished filling in the orders with the Chef, we return with drinks and refill coffee mugs" Laura said.

Monica nodded. "Sounds easy enough"

Just then Greg walked in with Rosie on his hip and a diaper bag on his shoulder. He waved to Laura, showing him where he was sitting. Before no time she was over there.

"Hey What's up? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"No, we just thought we'd bother you" Greg joked

"Your lucky it's a slow morning punk!" She punched him on the arm.

"Hey don't blame me, it was Rosie's idea" he pointed at the smiling infant.

"Your horrible, blaming the baby!" They both laughed.

"Im sorry, I get mean when im hungry"

"Oh sorry, what do you want?" she apologized.

"Just some waffles and eggs. Are you gonna sit with us?" Greg scooted over to make room.

"Yeah just let me put this order in and bring some coffee"

Greg nodded.

A few minutes Later Laura came back with Monica.

"Monica, this is Rosie, my baby girl" Laura lifted the baby from her seat and showed her off to Monica, who looked like she had fallen in love.

"Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful" Monica admired.

"Thank you" Laura puffed. Then, as if for the first time since approaching the table, Monica noticed Greg.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked. Both Greg and Laura looked at each other and laughed. Laura's face turned red.

"No, this is my best friend Greg. Greg this is Monica. She is new here, im showing her the ropes" Laura proudly boasted.

"Nice to meet you" Greg said politely extending his hand.

Monica immediately turned into flirt mode.

"Good to meet you too. You know you're the best looking guy i've seen since moving here"

Greg nervously shifted in his seat "Uh...thank you"

Laura was shocked at Monica's forwardness. But she didn't stop there.

"Maybe you could show me around some more. I've only been here a week, and I cant seem to find anything. Could you show me around the country club?" She asked biting her top lip. A move that probably melted most men, But not Greg Sanders.

"Uh we don't go into the Country club anymore" he said "it's a long story involving a squirrel and a turkey. Lets just say we cant go in there without getting 'Looks'" He said as he and Laura began rolling in laughter.

Monica was irritated, she wasn't used to guys being impervious to her charm. And it annoyed her. She cut the laughing short.

"Well here is my number if you wanna hang out" She wrote on a napkin and handed it to Greg. Who took it without looking at it and set it on the table.

"Thank you, see you around" he was trying to be polite but he just wasn't interested in her.

Laura and Greg ate together with Rosie until she had to get back to work. As Greg left, Laura kissed her baby goodbye.

"Uh Greg you left Monica's phone number on the table" She said

"I know" He smiled and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I hope I continue to make you guys happy. And sorry to any Brittany Spears fan for the bashing. **

**R&R**

Greg was eager for night to come. Erik's partied were always fun. And it was the one place where he and Laura could go where they wouldn't be scrutinized. Erik was a good friend of Greg's and their close knit of peers from high school were never mean to Laura. It was a place where they could enjoy each others company and dance the night away. Not to mention their would be plenty of alcohol for all the younger party crashers. The night looked promising.

Greg put on a long sleeved shirt before grabbing his car keys and heading for the door. When he pulled up to Laura's house he saw that she was already waiting outside with her mother. He waved and watched as Laura handed Rosie to her mother and kissed her goodbye. She got in the car and turned to Greg.

"So you ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" he said as he drove off.

"They better have good music this time, I swear if I have to listen Brittany Spears one more time im gonna shoot myself."

"Aww come on, she's not so bad" He joked.

She laughed "Yeah, especially when she's shaking her ass in front of the camera, right?"

"I have no idea what your talking about" He said pointedly. She hit him on the arm and turned on the radio, which happened to be playing Brittany Spears.

"Well speak of the devil" Laura could barely contain herself. They laughed all the way to Erik's house.

When they got there it was already nine o'clock and Erik's house was bustling with people. There was the twelve people actually invited along with about sixty who weren't. The party crashers were the new seniors of high school. Filled with vim and vigor, ready for graduation and just as cocky as Greg and Laura had been when they were still in high school. Although these younger party goers could be entertaining to watch while intoxicated, most of the time they caused so much drama that people left or the cops were called. These were the kind of kids that could make or break the party. They usually just showed up for free beer and a chance to lose their virginity before graduating, then they would leave when their curfew was up. Laura and Greg tolerated them because they were the same when they were in high school. Plus they only showed up to hang out with their own friends, the ones who were actually throwing the party. Greg led the way into the large two story house and Laura tailed behind. Their first stop was to the kitchen to start off the night with a few drinks. Loud music was playing and almost every room was filled with smoke. Along with people dancing, necking, yelling, singing, puking, fighting and laughing. It was the usual party. People were coming and going, so much that hardly anyone recognized when Laura and Greg walked in. They heard a few "Hey!"'s and "Glad you could make it!"'s. But they headed straight for the kitchen.

"What shall we start off with tonight?" Greg asked rubbing his hands together like a greedy child.

"I think I will just have a beer for now" Laura said as Greg handed her a Budweiser from one of several coolers lining the kitchen floor. He grabbed one for himself as well, not wanting to get ahead of Laura.

They stood leaning against the kitchen counter drinking their beers and watching the crowd of people dancing. Just then a song came on was one of Greg's favorites to dance to. It was fast and had the perfect beat for dancing. He grabbed Laura by the wrist and pulled into the living room to dance. She barely had enough time to set her drink down. The living room was large and had been appointed the dancing area. Dozens of people were already moving and shaking their hips to the rhythm. Greg and Laura were no different. They danced until the song was over and well into five other songs. They were good dancing partners. They knew each other well and how the other moved, and they danced in perfect unison. Greg loved when she would shake the hips that she was blessed with after pregnancy.

Since it was a party there were no slows songs played so they soon began to sweat and were glad when a friend came around with drinks. But it wasn't long after that, that they were back in the kitchen taking shots of tequila. They each had four. A large group of their closest friends would all shoot at once ensuring that everybody was feeling the same.

About half an hour later they started dancing again. This time, having a few drinks in them, they were less self conscious and danced around wildly, laughing at how stupid they looked. Greg heard his name being called and looked up to se Erik on the staircase waving him up. He waved and pulled Laura close. Since the music was loud he yelled into her ear.

"I'll be right back!" He said. She just nodded and continued dancing. Greg made his way through the crowd and up the stairs to Erik's room. He walked in and immediately smelled weed emanating from the room. Erik and his friends were sitting around passing a pipe. One of the guys was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"Greg! You made it" Erik said with bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah we've been here for a while" Greg said, crossing the room and sitting in a chair.

"Hey Steve pass the pipe to Greg man" Erik said. Greg put his hand up.

"No thanks" He said "Not tonight" Greg hadn't smoked weed in a long time. He had tried it a few times but he never saw what was so great about it.

"Aww come on, just this once" Erik egged on.

"No way, im trying to get into Forensics college, I cant have that on my record" Greg argued.

"Alright alright, no pressure, no pressure. So how have you been?"

"We've been good, we just..."

"We? I was asking about you Greg"

"Oh yeah, well I've been good...I guess"

"Ok, so how is Laura?" Erik relented.

"Oh she good too" Greg suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Well I better go back down, Laura is waiting for me" He stood to walk out.

"Laura Atkins?" The guy playing video games shouted.

"Yeah"

"Didn't she get knocked up or something?"

Greg looked to Erik telling him to shut this guy up with just a look. Erik caught on quickly. He knew how much Laura meant to Greg.

"Dude, Laura is the sweetest girl I know. It's not her fault that some guy got her pregnant then left town. Now she is raising that baby alone and has it under control, she is a strong woman." Erik's speech shocked Greg. Laura never told him that they guy who got her pregnant left town. How could Erik know more than him? Still he was grateful to his friend for standing up for Laura. The video game guy shut his mouth. And Greg walked out. Making his way down stairs he scanned the room expecting to find Laura dancing as he left her. But she was no where in sight. He asked around and been told she was outside. So that was where he headed. He found her in the back yard laying on the grass looking at the stars. Erik's back yard was huge. It was covered in grass and about twenty yards in the back was an underground swimming pool and Jacuzzi. No one was allowed back there because drunk people and swimming pools just didn't mix. So Greg understood why Laura had chosen to hide here. The solitude was relaxing. He walked up next to her and laid beside her. When she didn't say anything for a moment he thought she might be sleeping. But then she turned to face him.

"I am soooo drunk" she laughed.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Greg was concerned.

"No im okay, how do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good"

"Me too. I kinda want to go swimming. I mean the heated pool is a bit tempting"

"Laura we cant go in there!" Greg was amused at her silliness. He propped himself up on his arm and faced her. She soon did the sam thing.

"Why not?" she pouted

"Well first of all we are really drunk and second we don't have anything to wear."

"I know"

"you know?"

"Yeah I was thinking about just taking off my clothes and skinny dipping."

Greg's eyes grew wide. "What are you crazy?, somebody will see us"

"No they wont, look how far away the pool is from the house!" She argued.

"No, we cant...just no!" He was finding it hard to form words. She had the craziest ideas sometimes, but this far outweighed anything she had come up with before.

"Well you don't have to come but I am going in!" She stood up and took off her shirt leaving herself in her bra and headed for the pool. Greg stood and ran after her.

"Laura put your shirt back on somebody will see you!" Greg picked up her shirt and stood in front of her, stopping her from walking. He fumbled with it trying to turn it right side in and ended up just holding it against her front.

"Put your shirt back on."

"No! Im going in!" She was adamant. Suddenly they heard a familiar laugh from inside. They looked inside the window and saw Monica surrounded by a group of guys. They looked at each other.

"I change my mind, lets go!" Greg said as he pushed Laura toward the pool. She just laughed.

"I thought you liked her" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah she's great. Hurry before she sees us!" Greg laughed.

When they got to the pool a drunk Laura had no problem with stripping and hopping in.

Greg was a little more hesitant.

"Come on Greg the water is warm"

"Alright im coming, turn around"

"Greg we used to swim naked all the time"

"Yeah but we were only eight years old"

"It's just me"

"Yeah but now you have boobs. It's a lot different. Now turn around"

Laura sighed as Greg took off his shirt. She turned around as he took off the rest and got in.

"Wow the water really is warm. This is nice" He began to swim around.

Laura laughed "ummm"

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that we don't have any towels"

"Oh shit, Now you tell me"

"I thought Erik's mother kept some extra towels in that shed right over there"

"well how are we gonna get them?" Greg was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Like this" Laura said as she confidently pulling herself onto the side of the pool. Greg shielded his eyes and turned around to give her privacy. Laura walked over to the shed and grabbed two white towels.

"Jesus it's freezing out here" She shivered.

"Are you in yet?"

"Almost"

Walking back to the pool Laura slipped on the wet concrete hitting her head and fell in the pool. Greg heard a splash, whipped around and saw Laura at the bottom of the pool.

"Laura!" he dove under. It was dark but he could still see where she was. He slipped an arm around her waist and brought her to the surface. Laura took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air.

"Laura are you okay?" Greg's voice was full of worry.

"What happened?"

"You fell in"

She laughed "I did? How embarrassing" She was still very drunk and would surely have a headache tomorrow morning. If not from hitting her head, then surely from the alcohol. But as of now she felt nothing. It was a few moments later that she realized that Greg was holding her in his arms...naked. He pushed her hair back from her face to look at her head.

"Aww you have a bump" he rubbed it.

"Im fine." She said looking him in the eyes. "We should get out, we both had a lot to drink."

"Ok, if you want" He said slowly and out of breath. Greg had just become aware of the close proximity of their naked bodies. He could feel her breasts pressing against his bare chest. He hadn't even noticed, his main concern was to help Laura. And now that she was safe he couldn't bring himself to let go. '_Im way to drunk for this'_ He thought.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still holding on to me?"

"I don't know" He whispered. Laura wasn't sure but she thought she felt him pull her in closer. Maybe it was just the effects of the tequila. But then he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Greg? What's wrong?" She asked. But he didn't answer. Suddenly a few drunk kids in the front yard started lighting firecrackers. Streams of red and purple lights filled the sky. Greg broke the hug as they looked into the starry sky. Laura's eyes lit up with fantastic color and popping firecrackers. But Greg continued staring at her. She looked down at him noticing a strange look in his eyes. Suddenly he his face turned sad. He looked as though he was about to say something but instead he released her. She was confused. He swam to the other side of the pool and grabbed a towel from the side. Laura got out as well and they both got dressed on opposite sides of the shed. They walked to Greg's car and drove home in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hope you enjoy. R&R**

The night was cold and the air was stiff as Greg sat awake in bed. He and Laura had drove home in an awkward silence. He normally didn't drive when he had been drinking but a mixture of the pool water and being scared to death had sobered him plenty. His heart and world had stopped when he saw Laura lying at the bottom of that pool. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. And the relief of her being safe caused a stir of emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time. As Greg laid in bed with his arms tucked comfortably behind his head, his mind was clouded with thoughts. Thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking. He knew what he was feeling. He had felt it once before, But was forced to suppress his strongest emotion until he hardly knew it was there. Greg looked down to a sleeping Laura and felt her stir next to him. He raised the blanket up to her shoulder to shield her from the cold air. His mind was a wreck. Never had he been so afraid of losing her. Greg recalled a memory that haunted him, a memory that caused him to forcibly wince in pain even thinking about it.

_Laura hadn't been the same in a while. Never had She and Greg gone a week without talking before. He was really concerned that she wasn't returning his phone calls. Was she actually avoiding him? Then one night she had called telling him that they needed to talk. He agreed saying that he too had something to say. It was late at night when she finally came over. She was ashamed at herself for being late when she saw that he had made them dinner and that it sat on the table, cold. He was asleep on his bed when she walked into his room. He saw flowers on his night stand and cursed herself silently. _

"_Greg" She whispered shaking him gently._

_He opened his eyes and sat up. "Sorry I must have dosed off"_

"_No it's my fault, im really late"_

"_What time is it?"_

"_It's one in the morning" She put her head down in shame._

"_Where have you been? I made dinner" He was a little disappointed. He had spent a long time working on her favorite meal._

"_I know, im so sorry. I was walking around town...thinking"_

"_Thinking about what?" Greg asked his voice was fraught with concern_.

"_I have to tell you some thing" Her voice was shaking along with her hands as she clutched at her purse, wringing it into a tight not. __Greg grabbed her purse from her and set it on the bed. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes._

"_I have to tell you something too" He grabbed her chin and lifted it to face him but just as soon her head was hanging down. _

"_Please let me go first" She begged. He motioned for her to speak._

"_Something happened...to me" Her tears filled to the brim with shiny tears that refused to spill until her gaze caught Greg's, pleading with him to understand._

"_What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" his voice was rising in anger._

"_No...i...no...Im fine" _

"_Then what's wrong?" He was patient and waited until she was ready to speak._

_She broke out into sobs but refused him when he tried to pull her into a hug._

"_I...Im pregnant" She completely broke down. She pulled her hands from Greg's and rested her head in them, crying to herself and her foolishness._

"_W...What? How?" Greg's face was distraught. He felt as though his heart was pulled from his chest. He started breathing hard as the thought of her being with another man pulled at his heart strings playing him like a marionette. He was so angry with her, but she needed him right now and he wasn't about to turn her away._

"_Who is the father?" He asked quietly._

"_Please understand Greg..." _

_He interrupted her, his voice was more stern this time around "Who?" _

"_I...I cant tell you" She started crying again._

"_Is it Erik?"_

"_No"_

"_Paul?"_

"_No"_

"_Please not Trey"_

"_Greg stop it!" She yelled. "Please just understand. I know your leaving for college after we graduate and I wanted you to know before you left."_

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I don't know" she sobbed "This is so horrible. I'm only seventeen. I don't know what im gonna do. I wish you could stay. You're the only one who understands." _

_Greg held her in his arms letting her spill all of her worries into his chest. He knew this was going to be hard for her. But he was also very angry with her, he never imagined that she would let some guy walk all over her like this. He felt her lean up. _

"_You had something you wanted to say?" _

"_Uh no. It's not important."_

"_Ok. I have to go home now, I snuck out to come here" She wiped smeared black make-up from under her eyes._

"_Ok" Was all he could say. And once she had left. He cried himself to sleep. _

He later decided to wait on going to college. Over time he slowly forgave Laura. Though she didn't even know that he was angry with her. Greg's mind drifted back to the present, thinking of how much they had grown since last year. Having a baby really does make you grow faster. He didn't regret any of it. Besides secretly wishing that he was Rosie's father. He loved Rosie with all of his heart. He couldn't imagine having a more perfect, beautiful baby girl. It had taken him time to cross the barriers of awkwardness, knowing that she half belonged to some other guy. Some guy who used Laura for one night and left her to raise a baby by herself. Well not completely by herself, Greg had been there since day one. But he swore to himself that if Rosie's father ever returned to Plainsworth that he would regret ever touching Laura. He turned again to look at her while she slept. And he couldn't deny it to himself that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He fell asleep thinking about Laura's upcoming birthday and how he was going to make it the most special day of her life. Of his life too.

The next morning Greg was gone when Laura awoke. She found a note on the bedside.

_Laura,_

_I went to Broken nine falls to get some things_

_I will be back later_

_My mom is making pancakes_

_Greg_

Laura was confused as to why Greg would go to Plainsworth's neighboring town to the north, without bringing her. But she leapt out of bed at the smell of pancakes. Marjorie made the best pancakes.

"Good morning Marjorie" Laura greeted.

"Are you hungry?" Marjorie took on the role of mother even when her son wasn't home.

"Im starving"

"Good"

"So Greg went to Broken falls this morning?" Laura asked as she dug into her fluffy pancakes.

"Yeah, But im not supposed to tell you why" Marjorie taunted

"Oh really?"

"Im not saying anything"

"Oh ok, but it might have something to do with my birthday?"

"Im not saying anything" Marjorie repeated turning and smiling at Laura.

Laura smiled and continued to eat her breakfast. After she was finished eating Marjorie made some coffee and her and Laura sat on the porch drinking and talking. There was a light breeze as the Autumn air turned to a Winter chill. But the rising sun produced warmth and gave the two women something to look at as they drank their coffee. The silence seemed enough until Marjorie spoke.

"That college keeps calling for Greg, he keeps avoiding the call." She said gauging Laura's reaction.

"I know" She said looking down at her mug.

"He talked to you about it?"

"No, just the opposite. I know something is bothering him when he wont talk about it"

"He doesn't want to leave.."

"Yes he does, he has wanted this for so long"

"No let me finish. He doesn't want to leave...you"

Laura's head flew up catching Marjorie's gaze. It was the reaction the elderly woman wanted. She needed to know how Laura felt. Marjorie was a wise woman. She knew very well that Greg wanted to go to college and leave Plainsworth. But she knew her son, and she knew his heart belonged here. As long as Laura and Rosie were here.

"I've told him to go. I've told him we will be alright without him"

"And I have no doubt that you will. But what I don't know is if HE will be alright"

Laura seemed upset at Marjorie's last statement.

"I never wanted this for him! I didn't plan on getting pregnant. I wanted him to go to Las Angeles and start a new life. I never wanted to hold him back"

"I know, but his heart is with you. It always has been. I can't force him to go, just like I cant force him to stop loving you"

Laura let tears flow freely down her face.

"Marjorie you have to make him go. He can't stay here forever. He has choices. He has a whole life for him out there. There is nothing for him here."

"That's not true" Marjorie's voice was calm and collected. "You are here, and Rosie."

"Me and Rosie are just baggage! He can't take care of us forever. You have to make him go!"

There was desperation in her voice. Marjorie could sense that Laura truly wanted what was best for Greg. She looked at the young woman sitting next to her.

"Let Greg make the decision. I have no doubt he will choose what is right for him"

Laura looked away. As much as she wanted Greg to leave and start a successful life, she would miss him.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you know of a sad song, the saddest song you have ever heard. Put it on while you read the end of this chapter, it really sets the mood, I think**. **Also the music in the background is in Italicized. The song is called Laura Laurent. Hope you enjoy. Reviews let me know how you liked it. **

Laura had been given specific orders from Greg not to show up at his house until he called and gave the okay. His mother would be gone for the weekend, and he was taking this opportunity to spend the night alone with Laura for her birthday. He would once again make an attempt to cook her favorite meal, hoping this time that she wouldn't be late. After returning from Broken nine falls, he stopped at the market and picked up artichokes and steak. Artichokes were Laura's favorite and steak was a close second, so Greg figured if he cooked both he couldn't lose. He had spent the whole day preparing for this night. It was going to be perfect.

Laura had spent the day with Rosie. They had gone to a butterfly exhibit and swimming. By the end of the day Laura was drained. And since motherhood doesn't take breaks she sat with an aching back leaning into the bathtub, washing Rosie. Her muscles ached but she needed the time alone with her daughter. Since she figured that very soon it was likely to just be the two of them, she might as well get herself and Rosie used to it. Most of the day her mind was thinking of Greg and how much she really needed him in her life. But her lips would never spill the secret of necessity for him. She wanted him to be happy, and in order for that he would have to leave and start his life.

"Alright baby, lets get you dry" Laura cooed as she scooped the chubby wet baby into a towel. She dressed her baby in warm pajamas and set her to sleep in the living room, where she could be constantly watched by Laura's mother. Laura then started getting ready to go to Greg's. She showered and dressed herself into a plain black shirt and skirt, stylish sandals and a thin purple scarf.

She sloppily threw her wet hair into a clip. Laura didn't care about her appearance much when it came to Greg. Although she found him very attractive, he was still just Greg. In the past few years his boyish features were replaced by facial hair and chiseled flawlessness. His stomach muscles became more defined as well as his legs. His voice fell deeper into a man-like tone that dwarfed the high pitched squeal he used to possess. None of these changes went unnoticed by Laura. Although she had undergone quite a few changes herself. During her high school year she had peaked into a beautiful woman. Her full lips finally fitting into her thinning face. Her Breasts although small, fit the curvy frame that motherhood gave her. Deep green eyes set with something only a mother could tell and sparkled with a fiery sassiness. If most men didn't consider Rosie as "Baggage" then Laura would be a prize the hounds would be fighting over. Though as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror she felt nothing close to beautiful. But then again it was only Greg. She applied her usual heavy eye makeup that made her eyes look almost raccoon-ish. After receiving a call from Greg she grabbed her purse and kissed Rosie goodbye before making her way to his house. The walk was not far. It was downhill, but the late Autumn winds chilled her enough to make the walk unenjoyable. Normally she would have relished the chance to be alone with her thoughts. But she was shivering hard by the time she finally made it to Greg's house. She heard music playing and when she walked in she headed straight for the warm fire that Greg had going. He didn't notice her come in and continued dancing around the room as he set the table for two. It wasn't until Laura started giggling that he stopped in his tracks.

"How long have you been there?" He asked blushing.

"Long enough to know that you cant dance!" She continued laughing.

"Did you walk here?"

"Yeah my mom needs the car in case something happens to Rosie, god forbid"

"It's like fifty degrees out there" He said as he made his way over to her, grabbing her hands in his own.

"Your hands are freezing"

"Im fine, but I think it's gonna rain"

"I would have picked you up, you didn't have to walk" Greg rubbed Laura's hands to try and retrieve some warmth from them. He then pulled her close to his warm body and rubbed the sides of her arms as well. Laura stood stiff in his hold. Never had Greg shown this type of affection before. Although they often hugged and kisses on the cheek were not taboo, this embrace seemed different to Laura. It _felt_ different. Laura pulled back and eyed Greg strangely.

"Dinner is almost ready!" He scurried off leaving Laura alone by the fire. She followed her nose to the dining area and found steamed artichokes and steak placed neatly on the table with lit candles and soft music playing in the background. Her eyes lit up.

"Wow Greg, this is incredible"

"Im glad your not late this time" he joked. She mocked smirked at him before he scooted her into her seat across the table from him. Laura scanned the table and found an array of side dishes ranging from, mashed potatoes to corn and even diced fruit, which she also loved. Greg came shuffling back in the dining room with a bottle of wine. He poured them both some and sat down. They talked while they ate.

"Greg, this is amazing."

"Im glad you like it. Because im expecting this and more for my birthday!" They both laughed.

"I cant believe you did all of this for me"

"Well the night is young Laura, I might just have a few more trick's up my sleeve."

Laura smiled as she continued eating. Once they finished their dinner they grabbed the bottle of wine and their glasses and sat by the fire to finish it off. The world shined as the alcohol made it's way through their system, causing everything to suddenly become funny. They laughed hysterically reminiscing about childhood memories together.

"Remember when we painted the side of my house? My mother was more pissed that I had paint in my hair then the fact that one side of our house was blue and the rest were white!" Laura rolled around wildly on the floor as fits of laughter washed over her.

"Yeah I had to go home and explain to my mom and dad why I looked like a smurf!" Greg could barely contain his laughter enough to finish his sentence. Both flopped on the floor trying to catch their breath. Laura picked up the bottle of red wine and emptied it down her throat.

"Do you have anything else?" She asked wobbling on her knees

"I think you've had enough"

"Oh your one to talk! Come on"

"I think we have some beers in the fridge, But you can only have one!"

"Fine" She said as she watched him stumble out of the room. She heard the fridge door open and the clanking of the bottles. He returned with the beers in one hand and something else in the other.

"Here you go" He said as he handed her a beer and a stuffed bear.

"What is this?" She examine the soft bear. It was brown and it was holding a fuzzy heart that said 'You have my heart' on the front. She wondered if it meant anything on Greg's part but quickly pushed the thought from her head.

"Aww he is adorable, thank you Greg"

"I think you should name him Rufus"

"Rufus?" She asked

"Yeah, remember when we were eleven and you had a bear just like him name Rufus and I accidently threw it into the wood chipper?"

"Well now I do!" She laughed. "I cant believe you remembered that""

"I always felt bad about it. You cried for days"

"Well I got it from Trey, when he was nice to me" She said.

Greg looked down at his bottle. He took a swig then looked up at Laura with a mask of seriousness painted on his face.

"Is Trey Rosie's father?" Greg asked with all the boldness that being drunk could give him. The bluntness of the question threw Laura completely off. She whipped her head up and her mouth dropped open

"Greg, I...I".

"I know, I know, you don't want to tell me" He continued raising his hands in the air. "I just cant help but be curious you know?"

"It's very complicated"

"I know why you wont tell me" Greg said confidently as he swirled the last of his beer around.

"You do?"

"Yeah because you know that if I ever found him, I'd kick his ass for using you"

Laura laughed. "Yeah, something like that"

Greg gazed at Laura whose face lit up with red from the fire. The flickering flames danced across her pale face. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday" He whispered almost as if it was hard for him to say.

Laura opened the tiny box and revealed a shiny gold necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was adorned with a diamond studded heart that held Rosie's sapphire birth stone in the center. It sparkled in her eyes as they flooded with tears. Greg watched her smiling with satisfaction at her reaction. It had been worth driving almost one hundred and fifty miles into another town just to get it.

"Greg I don't know what to say. It's...it's beautiful" She cried

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" He got up on his knees and hovered over her. She handed him the necklace and he gingerly took it out of it's case and latched it around her neck. His hand lingered on the nape of her neck a few moments longer before he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he put an appropriate song on for them to dance to.

"I don't even think I can stand right now" She said as a wave of dizziness came over her from standing.

"It's alright, I will hold you up" Greg held Laura close to him as they began to sway to the music. Suddenly Laura recognized the song. It was one of her favorites.

"Laura Laurent" she whispered. Greg nodded.

"This song reminds me of you"

'_Laura, are you still living there on your estate of sorrow? _

_You used to leave it occasionally.  
Now, you don't even bother to ride that commuter train _

_west to Chicago,  
to stroll through the greenery, _

_in the park, past the statues_.'

The music flowed through their ears as they swayed and moved embracing each other closely. Laura wondered why Greg was acting so strangely tonight. But she wasn't about to complain. She craved the closeness.

'_Laura you were the saddest song in the shape of a woman. I thought you were beautiful,  
but I wept with your movements._'

Greg pulled back, he kept moving to the music but he stared Laura right in the eyes.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Yes I am, The necklace is beautiful. I love it."

"Good" he pulled back close to him this time it was more of a hug than the typical dancing position. The music was slow and lovely and set a romantic mood. The firelight was the only thing lighting the room. The rest of the house was dark. Suddenly they heard the sound of rain tapping against the window. They both looked out and then at each other.

"I told you it was gonna rain" She boasted

"So does that mean your spending the night?" he asked

"I guess so"

'_But do you know we are in high demand,  
Laura, us people who suffer? Because we don't take to arguing and we are quick to surrender.'_

The room began to spin. Partly because they them selves were slowly spinning, partly because of the dizzying effect of the wine and beers. The music seemed to have grown louder and nothing else in the world existed. It was only them.

'_But you should never be embarrassed by your trouble with living.  
Because it is the ones with the sorest throats, Laura, who have done the most singing._'

Greg's hand rubbed Laura's back, keeping his other wrapped tightly around her shoulder. She inched her hands up higher on his back. His mouth hovered by her neck, she felt his breath against her ear. It sent chills down her spine. She leaned her head back giving him full access to her neck and was pleased when he placed a light kiss on it. His mouth traveled higher trailing small kisses up until he reached her jaw. Then he stopped. He wouldn't go any further until she initiated the next move. He waited with bated breath, hoping she would let him continue. He had wanted this for so long. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He felt her pull him in closer and place her hands behind his neck. That was the signal. She wanted him to continue. He breathed again and nuzzled her neck. Finally finding her lips. It was the perfect kiss. It was everything Greg had ever imagined it would be. Years of wanting her showed itself as he ravaged her mouth. His hand dove into her hair. His fingers tangled, mimicking the mix of emotions that rushed through him. He broke the kiss, breathing hard into her hair. He leaned in for another but her hands on his chest pushed him away.

"Greg stop"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this again"

"Do what again?" He was confused

"I have to go" She ran out of the room.

"Laura wait! What are you talking about?" He yelled as he followed her. She grabbed her purse and slammed the front door. He opened it just as fast and followed her into the road. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. The rain was pouring down on top of them. Hiding the tears that streamed from Laura's eyes. She knew this day would come.

"Laura stop. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Just forget it!" She yelled. Greg was taken aback. He didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Im not gonna forget it! Your always telling me to forget it!" He yelled back. His voice echoed on the empty dark street.

"I can't do this again. It killed me the first time. I can't pretend anymore. I wont!" She was sobbing hard.

"What are you talking about?!" He was getting frustrated with her avoiding his question.

"Just forget it!" She turned on her heals and headed up the street. Greg grabbed her again.

"Why wont you tell me? I've always been there for you! Always, even when some punk guy knocked you up and left you to take care of a baby all by yourself! I was always there for you and you still wont tell me who he is! You know what I was gonna do the night that you told me you were pregnant?" He screamed. Laura cried even harder. He continued yelling "I was going to tell you that I was in love with you! Do you have any idea how much it broke my heart to know that you gave yourself to some other guy?! He used you! And you still wont tell me who he is!" Greg was at his breaking point. His love for Laura went far deeper than anything he had ever felt. It killed him to know that she had sex with another guy. Laura sobbed hard in the rain. She whispered something softly in defeat.

"It was you" she whimpered, but Greg didn't hear her.

"What?!" he said annoyed at her low tone.

"It was you!" She yelled. "Your Rosie's father!"

Greg's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "That...that's impossible."

"No it's not. We were really drunk. We slept together. You didn't remember, I wouldn't have even remembered if I didn't wake up next to you. I left before you woke up" She put her head down in shame. But in a way she felt relieved. Keeping this secret from Greg for so long weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he was angry with her and it showed in his tone.

"Because you have your whole life ahead of you! I wasn't gonna let us hold you back. You have to leave, you have to go to college and get out of here!" She screamed back.

"You should have told me" Greg started crying "You should have told me!" he yelled through his tears. The rain fell harder as Greg cried in the street. Laura went to him, held out her arms to comfort him. But he pushed her away. The one thing he had never done his entire life was turn her away, but tonight was different. She reached for him again and again he pushed away. He put his hands up.

"Don't touch me" he whispered

"Greg im sorry! You have no idea how much this has been killing me. I wanted to tell you a thousand times. But I knew you didn't want this." She pleaded, but Greg was silent to her pleas. He turned and walked up the street, down his driveway and through the front door. Laura flinched as it slammed hard. She stood alone in the street, crying. Then turned and walked home in the freezing rain.

Inside Greg paced back and forth cursing to himself. Never had he felt so angry at himself. All this time he thought of Rosie's father as a deadbeat. Someone who used Laura for one night and abandoned her. All this time the person he should have been mad at was himself. How could he forget? He remembered that night, he remembered drinking. He woke the next morning thinking that he had dreamt of making love to Laura. It was the dream that made up his mind to confess his love to her. But he didn't know that it was real. He didn't know that he was the guy that used Laura. He punched the wall next to him. _'How could she lie to me?_ He repeated over and over in his head. _'How could she lie to me?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you liked the last chapter. It took a lot out of me to write the confession scene. It was really intense to write. Please review, it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this or even better...enjoying it! Thanx. **

Marjorie came home on a Monday. She left for a church retreat the Friday before leaving Greg alone with the house for the weekend. A dark gloom hung overhead Plainsworth when she returned and she knew that things did not go well with Laura and her son. She pulled up to the house, walked to the front door and went inside. It was early morning, yet the overcast clouds ensured that no rays of sun entered the house. It felt cold and lonely inside and she knew it wasn't because of the weather. She heard the familiar sound of Greg's piano coming from his room and made her way straight there. She knew her son and knew his emotions were connected to his music.

She lightly tapped on his bedroom door. When no answer came she took the liberty of walking in. He was in the smaller room that was connected to the larger room where he slept. She slowly walked in glancing at the pictures scattered on the floor. They were torn from the walls were the collage of he and Laura's friendship used to be. She winced at the sight. Something horribly wrong had happened the weekend that she was away. It was confirmed the moment she walked up behind her son. He sat hunched over his piano, playing a sorrowful tune. His shoulders hung in defeat. He hadn't played in a long time. The last time she could recall him playing was when Laura had told him that she was pregnant. She had hoped for some good news when she returned. Marjorie knew how much her son was in love. But watching him literally play his heart out she knew that things had not gone as he planned. She walked closer placing her hand on his shoulder. His dancing fingers froze, but he did not turn around.

"How was your trip?" his voice was hoarse.

"It was fine. How was your weekend?"

"It was fine."

"So Laura finally told you?" She wasn't the kind of woman to beat around the bush.

Greg quickly turned around.

"How did you know?" He stared up at her, his eyes were red and underlined with dark circles.

"You mean that Rosie is yours?" She walked over to the mess of scattered pictures that littered the floor, she bent down and picked one up of Greg holding Rosie. She walked back over to Greg and showed him the picture.

"A grandmother knows Greg, look at the eyes." She told him. He took the picture from her and stared at in intently.

"I never noticed before. I guess I was just so focused on all the other guys she might have looked like, that I didn't see what was right in front of me"

"Im glad that she finally told you. I've wanted to claim the rights as grandmother for so long."

"Did Laura tell you?" His voice suddenly starting to quiver again.

"No, as I told you before. A grandmother knows"

"She didn't tell me either. Not until two nights ago. I can't believe that she hid it from me for this long" his voice started to fill with the anger he had from two nights ago.

"You didn't miss out on anything. You've been there for Rosie's whole life"

"I know, but all this time I've tried not to love her. It didn't work of course, but when we went out places I was always looking around trying to see if Rosie looked like anybody I knew. I spent so much time trying to figure out who her father was. It consumed me. I would get angry just thinking about it"

"It's because you love her and her mother" Marjorie cut in with all the wisdom that comes from being a mother.

"But she lied to me" he pleaded

"Yes she did. She did it because she loves you. She wants you to leave Plainsworth and go to college. Laura is a very smart woman. She only thinks of others."

Greg stayed silent thinking of his mother's words. She patted him on the shoulder and quietly left the room. So quiet in fact that he didn't even notice she had left. He stood and walked to the pile of pictures that he had torn from the wall in anger. He bent down and scooped them up and one by one, placed them back on the wall.

Laura had gone home that night and cried her eyes out. Walking home in the rain had made her sick but she felt she deserved every minute of it. She tortured herself by working double shifts at the restaurant. She would waitress during the day and bartended at night. Three days of this had made her tired and it didn't help that a bouncy Monica kept bringing up Greg.

"So how's your friend Greg?" She practically squealed.

"He...he's fine"

"Gosh he is so cute, you know he hasn't called me yet. Maybe he lost my number. Do you think I should give it to him again? Does that sound desperate?" Monica jabbed.

Laura was fed up with hearing about Greg. She finally had enough.

"You know what? Why don't I just give you his number and you can call him on your break?!"She yelled. But Monica was distracted.

"No need, here he comes now!" She said as she pushed Laura out of the way and headed straight for Greg, who had already sat down on a stool at the bar. Laura silently cursed herself for coming into work tonight. She had already helped open, but she was still there since work helped keep her mind off of Greg. '_So much for that'_ She thought. She watched as Monica slithered her way to Greg, smiling and giggling. Suddenly her face went sour as she stomped her way back to Laura.

"Ugh he wants you to serve him" She smirked. Laura smiled inwardly. Although she wasn't to happy about having to serve Greg. But she knew they needed to talk so she headed over to the drinks and poured him a shot of whiskey. His head was down as she set the glass in front of him.

"Anything else?" She spat. He didn't even lift his head. He grabbed his drink and just stared at it.

"Actually yes. I hear you're a good person to talk to about relationship problems." he said

Laura smiled. It was true. For some reason she was like a magnet to drunken people with heartache. Often she would come home with stories that they used to laugh over. That seemed a lifetime ago.

"Yeah, I've been known to have a good ear" She played along.

"Im in love with my best friend." he said "She is the mother of a beautiful baby girl that I always secretly wished was mine, and two days ago I found out that she actually is mine..." he looked up at her as he finished his heartache tale "...But my friend, she thinks im mad at her for keeping this secret from me. But im not"

Laura had tears in her eyes. "Your friend, does she love you?" Laura asked not sure of what he would answer.

"I hope so...What should I do?" His eyes became wet as he gazed at Laura, waiting for her answer.

"Invite her over tonight, after she gets off of work and talk to her. Im sure she has a lot of explaining to do" She leaned over and placed her hand over Greg's. he smiled and weak smile and drank his drink.

"I think I will do that. There is so much I want to tell her" Greg stood from his stool and started to leave but stopped and turned.

"What time do you get off?" His voice was downcast but it flickered with the small hope that things would work out.

"In about two hours" She told him

"Ok" he said before walking out.

A few hours later Greg waited nervously in his room for Laura. His mother had gone to sleep already so he couldn't play music to calm his nerves. Suddenly he heard Laura entering his room. She looked tired, but she walked straight towards him with such urgency he had never seen before.

"Greg im so sorry. I never meant for things to turn out like this. I know I should have told you. But I was afraid. I know how much you want to go to college and leave this god forsaken town. I didn't want to ruin your dreams. I..."

Greg didn't let her finish. He ran the few feet that was between them and pulled Laura into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth. She was almost knocked off of her feet, but Greg's strong arms held her safely against him. Finally he let go to breath. Both were breathing heavy.

"It's okay" he assured her "I forgive you"

Laura smiled a smile bigger than she had in a long time. Her heart finally felt at home. She knew that this was how it was supposed to be.

"That's it?" she laughed

"that's it. Come here I have to show you something." He led her into the adjoining office like room which once held his books and piano and computer. But as Laura walked in and the lights were switched on she saw that it instead had been turned into a nursery. A crib, changing table, dressers and toys now took the place of Greg's old bachelor items. Her eyes welled up again in tears of joy at Greg's actions. She was full of happiness.

"You like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. A move that he often dreamt about performing but now seemed so natural.

"It's perfect"

"I've already talked to my mother, she says that you can move in as soon as you want. And im gonna start looking for a job, then we can move into our own place."

Laura never felt that things were more perfect. Yet one thought sat lingering on her mind.

"But..."

"College?" he interrupted "Don't worry, I can go any time in my life, it doesn't have to be right now. Besides im a father. I have to take responsibility for my family"

Laura didn't say anything. She pulled Greg into a passionate kiss that somehow led to the bed.

She removed Greg's shirt and placed kisses along his muscular pecs and headed for his nipples. He was much slower in removing her clothes. To him this was the first time they had made love and he wanted to remember every second of it. He slowly undid the buttons of her work shirt, exposing her black lace bra. He then reached around her back and undid the clasps and let it fall. She was more beautiful then he ever imagined. And he had imagine plenty of times. Laura took the liberty of taking off her own pants then worked on getting Greg naked. And when he was she was more than pleased. She stared at him for a full minute, taking in his manly form, his hard muscles. Everything she had ever wanted in a man...a lover. But looking into his eyes he was still just Greg. The boy she had grown up with and grew to love over the years. It wasn't something she had planned. It was fate that they be together. His hand caressing her side brought her back out of her thoughts. Arousing her more than she had ever been in her life. If it was any other man she was sure it wouldn't have felt this good. But because she loved him so much, his slightest touch was enough to make her quiver.

Her places kisses on her shoulder, light but passionate. Then he found her lips. How many nights did they lay awake dreaming of each others lips. And now they were together and free to do and say all that they had ever dreamt about. It was right. He slid on top of her, as her nails dug into the skin of his back. This time they made love that none of them would forget. And when they were finished Greg rolled off of her and laid his head on her belly, stroking the small light stretch marks that graced her skin. He loved them. To him they were proof of the love they shared and the beautiful daughter that they brought into this world. He had been there from day one. He was there when Rosie was born, he cried holding her in his arms for the first time. He had changed as many diapers as Laura. He hadn't missed a day. And he thanked god that he had stuck around for it all.

"I love you" She whispered.

Greg pulled himself up. He stared at her waiting for her to say it again. Hoping that he didn't imagine it.

"I do. And im sorry it took this long for me to say it. I've wanted to so many times."

"Laura you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say those words. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I love you so much it hurts."

Laura reached her arms out to Greg who in turn gathered her in his. They rocked back and forth, happy that they finally found what was right in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please dont hate me! This chapter is very sad. Please tell me if you liked it or hated it! The X's represent what is going on with Laura at the same time, just in a different place. Enjoy. R&R**

The next morning Greg could have sworn that he was smiling in his sleep. His night had been full of dreams about Laura and the life they would begin to share starting this morning. He rolled over to find Laura's side of the bed cold. He frowned and quickly got out of bed. He almost got to the door before he realized that he was naked. Flashes of the previous night played through his head, reminding him exactly _why_ he was naked. He was smiling as he dressed himself.

Voices from the kitchen told him that Laura and his mother had starting eating breakfast without him. He smelled mouth-watering french toast and sausage as he made his way to the kitchen. Laura's smiling face greeted him when he entered.

"Morning ladies" He greeted. Marjorie spun around from in front of the stove. She smiled also.

Greg made his way to Laura who was sitting at the table eating and bent down to kiss her on the top of the head, he then kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You look well rested" Marjorie stated.

"I _feel_ well rested" He stretched.

Laura got up to get herself a cup of coffee. Greg's eyes followed her until they crossed the path of his mother smiling at him. She nodded her head in Laura's direction, silently asking what she already knew. Greg's broad smile answered for her. She winked at him then turned and continued cooking.

"Greg I gotta go into town and get a few things" Laura said regretting having to leave. He had told her last night that he had wanted to spend the whole day together with Rosie. She continued when she saw his face pout "I will be back in a couple of hours" What she wasn't telling him was that she had been secretly making payments on a grand piano for him. She had spent the past six months paying it off and today was the day she was scheduled to pick it up. Her heart raced at the thought of his face when he actually saw it. It was a beautiful dark Rosewood, with ivory keys, one he had his heart set on for a long time.

"What about Rosie?" He asked

"My mother is taking her to see my grandparents today"

"Ok" he stood up quickly and crossed the room to walk her out. He was a little sad at not being able to spend time with his daughter. Laura walked over to him and kissed him. He was already starting to be a wonderful dad.

"I will be back around noon" She kissed him again.

"Okay, be safe" He walked her to the front door. Both stopped in their tracks as he opened it.

"Snow!" they both said in unison.

"Already?!" They heard Marjorie say from inside.

Greg ran outside, he wouldn't believe his eyes until he felt the fluffy white powder for himself. Laura stepped out slowly taking in the beauty of winters first snow fall. She heard the familiar sound crunching beneath her feet. Suddenly she felt a giant snowball hit her from behind. She spun around and ducked just in time to miss a flying white missel aimed for her head.

"Hey!" She yelled as she scooped some snow in her hands and heaved it at Greg. It hit him on the side and burst open leaving his shirt covered in ice. Marjorie laughed on the porch watching them play in the snow as they did when they were younger. She laughed even harder when Greg walked up frowning with snow on his face and hair. But before she could say anything he tackled Laura to the ground and tried to bury her. She struggled free and managed to get a handful of cold snow down his shirt. He ran around in circles trying to get it out as Laura laughed hysterically.

"Cold?" She asked mockingly

"Not as cold as your gonna be when I catch you" Greg sprinted after Laura catching her from behind and shoving ice down her pants.

"You don't play fair Greg Sanders!" She yelled

"Your just mad because it looks like you pissed your pants!" He laughed.

"Oh im cold" She shivered

Greg couldn't resist, he reached for her, bringing her into his arms to warm her. But little did he know that it was an ambush. Laura had a ball of snow behind her back and when he hugged her she splatted it right on top of his head.

"Ha!" She yelled. But Greg didn't let go.

"If a little snow in my hair means that I can hold you, I'll do it"

Laura felt bad, but quickly made up for it with a kiss. She loved having the liberty to kiss him whenever she pleased. She looked at her watch.

"I have to go" she told him.

"Do you have to?" He whined

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours"

Laura's drive was just outside of Plainsworth. The shop was called Piano World. Her and Greg had gone there a million times before. Though her car was small, she was renting a tiny trailer to pull behind it with the piano inside. Her stomach rumbled with excitement. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Laura it's your mother"

"Hey mom, is everything okay?" Laura's first thought was always about Rosie.

"Yeah everything is fine. But I need you to take Rosie"

"Why?" She asked suddenly wondering if her grandparent were okay.

"Well Maggie, from down the street, is having marital problems again and she asked if I could come over and talk to her husband" Laura's mother was laughing.

"Yeah im not that far out. I'll turn around and come get her" Laura rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time that her mothers friend Maggie asked her for marital counseling.

"Thanks"

Laura turned at the next light and headed home to pick up her daughter. By the time she got there Rosie was all ready in her jacket and snow boots. Laura strapped her into her car seat and took off to Piano World for the second time.

Greg and his mother sat on the front porch talking and drinking hot chocolate, bundled in their coats and sipping their steamy drinks.

"Your different, you know?" Marjorie stated

"What?"

"You look different, like you've just solved the world's hardest math problem. Like you've just untangled a huge knot" She smiled at him. He put his head down and smiled too. He always found it amazing how well his mother could read him. She was right, he was different. For once in his life he was absolutely sure about what he wanted.

"I know, I feel good. I feel well rested and content"

"Im glad you two have finally found each other"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the piano shop things had gone by perfectly. Laura squealed in delight when she saw the piano with Greg's initials engraved on the front. Just as she had ordered it.

"It's perfect" She told the salesman. When everything was loaded up. She drove off xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never felt more right about something in my whole life" Greg told his mother, who watched with knowing eyes as her son poured his heart out to her.

"So you've made up your mind then?" She asked

"Yes. Im not going. Im gonna stay here and take care of my family. Then in a few years if I still wanna go then I will" he explained

"Sounds like a good plan" she nodded

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Laura couldn't wait to get back to Greg and present him with his piano. It was meant as a gift for Christmas but since she worked so many hours of overtime, it was paid off well before she expected.

"Daddy is gonna be surprised" Laura cooed to Rosie in the back seat. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I think im going to ask Laura to marry me"

Marjorie's eyes lit up. She grabbed Greg by the hand and with tears in her eyes she spoke slowly.

"Baby, you have no idea how happy that makes me. But are you sure that this is what you want?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rosie started crying in the back seat forcing Laura to reach an arm back to comfort her. Suddenly the icy road caused Laura to swerve into the other lane, right into oncoming traffic. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love her mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxx She jerked the wheel in the opposite direction trying desperately to avoid the cars that were rushing in her direction. Laura slammed on the breaks causing the wheels to lock up. She had no control as the car slammed sideways into a tree. The last thing she remembered was Rosie crying before everything went black. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her and Rosie."

"Greg I know you and Laura will be happy together. You were meant to be together. As a mother I can feel it" Marjorie showered her wisdom onto her son.

"I know, as soon as I saw her, carrying her violin, I knew she was trouble. But somehow we became friends. And we were inseparable" suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Marjorie said as she went into the house. Greg looked out onto the snow covered road and A shaped houses. He was raised here and he wanted to raise Rosie here too. A scream from inside jolted him from his cheerful thoughts.

"Greg!" his mother screamed, fear emanating from her voice.

Greg dropped his cup and ran inside. He found his mother crouched down on the floor with the phone in her hands.

"Mom what's wrong? What happened?"

"Laura! She's been in an accident! She is at the hospital. You have to go to her Greg!" She cried.

Greg felt his heart drop to the floor. He ran to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He cried the whole way. Hoping to god that she was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the wait. i worked hard on this chapter so it wouldn't seem rushed. Thanks for the reviews. I really love to know that people are reading my story. I hope you enjoy.  
R&R**

All of Greg's nightmares had surfaced as he ran through the hospital corridors. He'd been to the hospital very few times in his life. But he never imagine he'd be there for Laura. The sweet girl he had grown up with and eventually had grown to love more than life itself. A thousand thoughts streamed through his head, taking in the sights and smells of the hospital. Flashes of Laura's mangled body on the side of the road, blood and limbs, things he had only ever seen in horror movies. Greg shook his head in an attempt to free his mind of the frightening images. He swore to himself then and there that he would never let her out of his sight. She knew him better than any person on the planet, she had been with him practically his whole life. And now as he ran through the hospital he had come to realize that she_ Was_ his life. All he had lived for, learned for, had been to find her. It had taken them years to realize that they were in love with each other, that they belonged together. They had only been in realization for such a short time, it seemed, for it all to be taken away. If he lost her now, he too would die. He just thanked god that Rose wasn't with her.

As he made his way to the front desk his panicked face was not foreign to the lady behind the counter. Working in the ER had ensure that she was accustomed to the horrific expressions of patients loved ones. Years of this everyday occurrence made her calm as she asked Greg his enquires.

"How can I help you sir?" Her voice was high pitched and annoyed Greg at the moment

"Im looking for my friend...my girlfriend. Her name is Laura Atkins. She was in a car accident. That's all I know" His voice trembled but he could care less at the moment.

The lady didn't even seem to notice as she typed in the information the trembling man gave her.

"She was just sent to recovery, and she can see visitors now but not for long." the lady eyed Greg with a downcast expression. He wondered at this but gave no thought as he made his way to Laura's room. Before he made it there he saw a doctor exiting her room. He was a tall African American man, who held a chart in his hand and a look of utter exhaustion. Though Greg could tell from one look that he was a well respected man. He too looked sad and worn Greg eyed him, and was full of question as he approached. The doctor noticed Greg and walked directly toward him.

"Are you here for Laura?" The tall physician had a deep voice that added to his intimidating appearance, on any other day Greg might have appeared timid, but tonight he was too full of worry.

"Yes, Is she alright?"

"What is your name son?"

"My name is Greg Sanders" Greg's eyes were full of anticipation.

"Well Mr Sanders, my name is Dr. Kurt, Laura has sustained a broken arm, a few cuts and bruises, and a slight concussion" His voice was professional as he looked down at his chart. Greg wondered if refraining from eye contact was a method the good doctor used in order to avoid guilt as he spilled the dreaded news onto loving and frightened family members.

"Oh thank god. Will she be okay?" He sighed

"Yes, although it's not her I am worried about. Are you the babies father?"

"What?" Greg instinctively stopped breathing.

"The baby, in the car. Are you the father?"

"Y...Yes"

"Im sorry I have to tell you this but..."

"No!...Rosie wasn't in the car. Your wrong! She was at home!" Water filled his eyes. His breathing became erratic.

"Im sorry Mr. Sanders but the child didn't make it" The Doctor Put a sympathetic hand on Greg's shoulder. But he was already crumpled on the ground before the doctor's compassion had any effect. He held his face in wet hands as he cried a thousand tears. Tears he hadn't known existed until a few days ago. Tears of a father. If he would have know that the pain of losing a child was so cruel, he never would have let himself love Rosie. NEVER in all of his young life did he imagine he could hurt as much as he hurt now. How could Rosie be gone? He had only learned two days ago that she was his own flesh and blood. That she held inside of her the same gene that would bless her with his eyes or his smile. The smile that made his heart melt, the smile that he would work so hard for, even jumping up and down making gorilla noises just to see it. And for what? So she could die before she ever got to appreciate the pain he had gone through just to claim her? The anguish he had felt knowing that he loved her as a daughter, yet could never call her his own? Was God so cruel? Would he really take everything from him in one day, when earlier he and Laura had played in the snow together? Laughing and thinking they could watch their daughter grow and one day leave for college?

For once Greg didn't care that his sobbing had caused a scene and the audience looked on him with pitiful eyes. He cried ever harder imagining his little girl on her first day of school. The first time she cut her knee. Her first school play. Things he would never get to see. He thought about her skin...and how soft it felt against his as he slept. Her breath, which he had taken for granted and now ceased to exist. All these things would now be left to his imagination. Forcing him awake at night, to merely dream of what his little girl _could_ have been.

The silent doctor brought him out of the depths of his pain to remind him of Laura. The mother who lost a child as well. The woman he loved who lay injured in a hospital bed, waiting to be told the news of her child's death.

Greg had to force the words to come, and when they did they were shaky and full of sorrow. "Does she know?"

The sympathetic Doctor only shook his head. How was he going to tell her? How could he tell the woman he loved, his soul mate, that their only child was dead? He rose from the ground and nodded at the doctor in passing. On the way to Laura's room he could not think of a single way to tell her, that wouldn't break her heart.

Her face was swollen. A bandage wrapped around her head, and a cast was anchored to her left arm. Other than that she looked the same. If the lighting was a bit dimmer he could have swore that she was merely sleeping on his bed. The two of them waiting for the sun to rise so they could go to the dog ponds and flirt, pretending that they weren't secretly attracted to each other. Greg walked to the side of her bed. He instinctively reached for her hand and began to cry again. This time he stroked and kissed it, praying that she didn't wake up so he wouldn't have to tell her about her baby. But to his dismay he felt her hand tighten around his.

"Greg?" Her voice sounded dry.

"Laura, im here." He stood to look at her.

"What happened? Is Rosie okay?" Her first thought was always of her daughter. Laura knew she had been in an accident. She knew that Rosie was in the car with her. She had passed out to the sound of her daughter wailing in pain. Waking up, her first instinct was to protect her baby.

"Laura listen to me..." His eyes filled to the brim again. This time they spilled without warning, telling Laura all she needed to know about the condition of her baby girl. She knew what his answer was going to be, but she wouldn't believe that Rosie was dead.

"No..." She cried "No, she cant...she isn't!" She grabbed Greg's arm and dug her nails deep into his skin.

"Laura please just listen to me!" he pleaded. Suddenly a baby started to cry in the waiting room. Laura sprung as if it were her own. She leaped from the bed, ripping the IV from her arm and knocking over the heart rate machine.

"Laura stop. Get back into bed!" He grabbed her but she sprang for the door. Following the screaming cries of the baby she believed to be Rosie.

"No, Rosie is crying! She needs me!" Laura cried, trying desperately to reach the door. But Greg held her back. She hit and kicked him screaming and pleading for him to let her go. But he didn't. He felt nothing. Not even the bruises that developed on his body as she beat him in utter sadness. Her arm streamed with blood from the hole the IV left from being tore out.

"Laura look at me! Look at me!" Greg screamed. Laura paused and forced herself to look into his eyes. It was slow but eventually they stared at each other through blinding tears.

"She's gone" He said "She's gone"

Laura shook her head slowly before her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp in Greg's arms.

"Somebody help me!" he screamed. Just then two nurses and the doctor came running in. They set Laura back in bed and reattached the IV. Later a nurse came by to stitch up the skin that had been torn from where the old IV used to be. Dr. Kurt explained to Greg that Laura was in shock and that her reaction was normal. That she would probably need to see a therapist for a long while after recovery. Losing a child was never easy. But since Laura was so young, he suggested that she seek immediate attention. Dr. Kurt gave Greg a number to a doctor close by. Greg shook the his hand and thanked him for all his help.

Soon afterwards he returned to Laura's room once more to tell her that he needed to go home and that he would be back. But she was knocked out from the morphine. Greg wondered how she even had the strength to just jump out of bed like she did, after being in a car accident. But then he recalled a story he had heard where a child was stuck under a car that had rolled on top of him. Using adrenalin and the love of her child, the child's Mother lifted the car off of him with her bare hands. Greg imagined that was what happened to Laura.

On the drive home Greg dreaded the conversation of telling his mother what had happened. He was at the point of complete mournful numbness, and talking about Rosie's death would bring it to the surface again. He drove around Plainsworth for several hours, procrastinating in every aspect having to tell his mother. Eventually he found his way home, knowing that his mother was greying, waiting for the news. In his heart he just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened. For a second he let his mind drift as he was walking up his walkway and that inside maybe Laura and Rosie were waiting for him. That they were together and happy, as they should have been from the beginning. But even when Greg thought that Rosie wasn't his, he still loved her as his own, and the cuts went that much deeper.

Marjorie paced back and forth waiting for a call from Greg. Two hours had passed since he had left her. She had drank about thirty cups of coffee waiting for him to call. When she heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing she ran to him. Almost running into him as he made his way to the kitchen. She knew right away from the look of utter defeat and sorrow in his melancholy eyes, that Laura had not made it. Her own started to water even before Greg spoke the words. But it was something different in his eyes that made her question her own wisdom. He looked at her, his mouth opened but no words came out. She took the liberty of asking, although it too was hard for her to form the words.

"Greg, is Laura...okay?"

He nodded lightly.

"Are you okay?" Marjorie was curious then as to why looked so run down. Then a thought came to her. Her eyes shot to Greg's face, scanning it for any trace that her guess was correct. And then she saw it and cursed her wisdom for never being amiss. He spoke lightly as if it depleted all of his energy to bring himself to say it.

"Mom...Rosie" Was all he said and all he needed to say. Within seconds he was in her arms. She cradled his head as he finally let out the sobs he had been holding in. They poured onto his mother in harsh, powerful outbursts. Marjorie mourned inside for the loss of her grand daughter and for her sons loss. Although she had never lost a child, her imagination was let to grow wild at hearing the sounds of her sons mournful cries, as he sang the song of a grieving father. They cried together for what seemed like hours until they stood in a Zombie-like state and made their way to the couch. There they sat in silence until grief and overwhelming exhaustion got the best of them. Marjorie was sprawled long ways on the couch, so Greg covered her in a warm blanket and made his way to his bed. He fell heavily onto his pillow and there he cried alone for a few minutes before finally succumbing to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thnaks for waiting. One more chap to go. Keep an eye out for the sequel. R&R**

_Rosie was hanging upside down in her car seat. She screamed in pain and confusion. That was the worst part. Rosie didn't know what was happening, she didn't know why she hurt. It was always worse knowing that she couldn't understand that she was dying. She couldn't understand why she was feeling pain. Her instincts told her that she wanted the safety and comfort of her mother. But that was as far as her knowledge went. She continued screaming...thinking that any second the familiar figure of her mother would come to comfort her as she had always done. But not this time. As Greg approached the mangled car, he tried desperately to get to Rosie. The door wouldn't open. _

"_Daddy's coming" He told her. He stood and kicked the window of the upside down car until it broke. He dropped to his knees to retrieve his daughter. But she was not there. Suddenly he found himself inside the car, seconds before the accident happened. Laura was driving. He turned to her._

"_Laura were about to get into an accident. Rosie will die" He told her, predicting what was about to happen. She spoke, though it sounded like she was far away._

"_Why do you care?, Your not Rosie's father!" _

"_Yes I am!" He yelled, just then a car came reeling towards them. It crashed into the side. The sound was deafening. The vehicle spun several times before stopping. Greg shook himself, but he was unscathed. He didn't have a scratch on him. He turned to Laura hoping to find the same miracle that he found on himself. Instead her mangled body lay against the steering wheel. Her arm was bent unnaturally behind her back. Half of her skull was beaten in and blood painted the car's interior crimson. It was the most horrifying sight he had ever seen. _

"_Laura!" He screamed. He heard crying from the back seat and froze. Not wanting to see the same frightful sight. But the fatherly urge to protect his daughter forced better judgement into him. He turned towards Rosie, but again she had disappeared. The crying faded._

"_Rosie! Where are you? Don't worry baby, Daddy's gonna find you. Daddy's gonna protect you!" _

_Suddenly everything went white. Greg found himself standing in a place he had never been. Everything was white. It was as if bright lights were shining on him from every direction. He heard footsteps walking towards him. The click-clack of tiny shoes approached him. He looked down to see a little girl. Her hair was a rich brown, but her eyes were blue. Behind her back she carried a small violin and bow. She looked like Laura! But like Greg also. Greg stared down at her in confusion._

"_Rosie?" _

"_Yes Daddy" _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Im gonna play the violin, just like mommy" Rosie pulled the bow and violin from behind her back and began playing. Greg recognized the song immediately. It was one that Laura had written herself. It was one of his favorites. _

"_Rosie, where did you learn that?"_

"_From mommy. She used to play it for me to help me sleep when I was a baby. She said it was your favorite. I wanted her to teach it to me someday so you would love me, because that song is the reason you love mommy. Isn't it Daddy?" _

_Greg had tears streaming down his face. He smiled and nodded at his little girl. _

"_Yes" his voice was shaking "But I already do love you"_

"_I know, but you have to take care of mommy now. She needs you" Rosie turned to walk away._

"_Wait! Where are you going?" He ran after her._

"_Don't worry Daddy, I'll wait for you here. Tell mommy that it's not her fault and that she was the best mommy in the world" _

_He nodded and watched the little girl skip off into the light. _

Greg woke with tears in his eyes. He wondered if he was really awake. The dream had felt so real.

He sat up in his bed wondering about the little girl from his dream. She had looked so much like Rosie. He wanted to believe. He thought about the song she had played for him. In his dream Rosie told him that the song was the reason why he loved Laura. How could she know that? He himself did not even know that. He remembered when Laura had written that song and played it for him on his birthday. He thought it was the most beautiful song he had ever heardAnd that was the very moment that he realized that he was in love with her. It was the beauty of her violin playing that awoke the feelings of love that he felt for her. He remembered the expression on her face as she played. Her arm gracefully sliding the bow across the strings. Evoking in him a feeling he had never felt before. Greg loved to watch Laura play her violin. Her eyes would shut, locking in her emotions as the melody poured from her through the strings. Often times he would join her with his piano, and they would play duets together that intertwined beautifully with their hidden love for each other. But seeing her play was a rarity nowadays. She hadn't played much since Rosie was born. He wondered if she actually played that song to help Rosie sleep.

A hot shower beckoned to him. And once inside he knew it was just what he needed. The steam cleared his sinuses which had been plugged from hours of crying. The hot water also soothed the ache in his neck. He got out and dressed, fearing to leave the safety of his room to watch his mother cry some more. But the low growlin his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten since the morning before. So he slowly made his way to the kitchen where he heard the sound of dishes being cleaned. He stood in the entryway leaning against it's wooden frame gazing at his mother. She viciously scrubbed at a greasy pan. Finally giving up and throwing it in the dishwasher. Greg pushed himself off of the doorway.

"Hi mom" His voice was hoarse and dry.

"Hey baby" She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you hungry?" She asked but avoided making eye contact. Her eyes too must have been swollen.

"Yeah, but im just gonna take something on my way to the hospital." He made his way over to a plate of banana bread and took a few slices then gingerly wrapped them in a napkin for the road.

"Ok tell Laura that I will be by later to see her if she's up to it" She hugged him and handed him a bottle of juice.

Greg walked through the halls of the hospital, gazing at the numbered doors, searching for Laura's new room. His composed veneer was not at all like yesterdays stampede-like terror. He found Laura sitting up staring down at a plate of cardboard food that was supposed to suffice as her breakfast. She didn't even flinch when he entered and walked to the side of her bed.

"Laura" He whispered. She didn't answer. He slowly moved his hand until it rested on top of hers. But she quickly recoiled like a snake. He stared nervously at her food, which consisted of flap jack pancakes, diced fruit, oatmeal and toast. Suddenly he saw drops of water fall onto her plate and looked up to see her crying. The image brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them back trying to be strong for her, but with all of the strength in his body, he did not believe he could.

"What was it all for?" Laura whispered.

"What was what for?" He asked confused but just thankful she was talking.

"Months of morning sickness, back ache, the twelve hour delivery, long hours awake at night, and for what?" She looked at him, her bloodshot eyes were puffy and rimmed with sorrow. Greg finally broke down as she continued. "What was it all for? Is God so cruel that he would take away the best thing he ever gave me?" Laura's voice began to shake as she watched Greg cry next to her. Her own tears puddling on the ground next to his.

"It's all my fault" She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Greg reached for her but the tray holding her food was in the way. In such a desperation to be in his arms she heaved the tray off of her sending it crashing to the floor. Within seconds they were holding each other, doing something they had never done together; grieved for the loss of their child. Greg stroked Laura's hair which was still crusted with blood. She squeezed his neck so tight it felt as if they were molding into one. After minutes of intense release they finally pulled back. Greg held Laura's face in his hands looking deep into her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay" He assured her "Im here for you, we are together, we can do this"

"No, it's not gonna be okay. Rosie is dead and she is never coming back. And its all my fault"

"It's not your fault Laura!" He shouted "Don't say that!"

"It doesn't matter. Now you can leave" Her voice was etched with defeat.

"What are you talking about? Im not leaving" He stepped back

"Now that Rosie is goneyou don't have a reason to stay. You can go to college and get the hell out of here. You don't have baggage anymore."

"Laura you guys were never baggage! You and Rosie are my life!" The anger rose to his voice until it balled in the back of his throat.

"_Were_ Greg! _Were_ your life! And guess what?! I ruined your life because I killed Rosie!"

"You didn't kill her!"

"Yes I did" She started crying again "And now you have to leave. You have nothing left here and if you stay for me I will never be able to forgive myself. If you go to college and become successful then I wont feel like I ruined your life. But if I make you stay here then I will feel like I held you back, and I cant do that. I almost ruined your life once. I wont do it again!"

"Laura, having Rosie was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. When you told me that she was mine it was the happiest moment of my life. I don't want to leave you. Im staying here...with you"

"Would you stay if I told you that I didn't want you here?" Laura stared at Greg gauging his reaction to her question.

"What?"

"Would you still stay if I told you that I didn't want you? That I didn't...love you?" She swallowed hard passed her lie, hoping Greg would buy it. In truth she loved him with all of her body and soul. But she couldn't stand the thought of knowing that she killed her daughter. And honestly, she didn't want him to forgive her. Seeing him everyday would make it harder to move on and in time, forgiver herself. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to leave.

"I don't believe you!" Greg shook his head in disbelief as more tears flowed from his eyes.

"Im sorry Greg" She too started crying.

"I don't believe you. You love me! I know you do!" His face contorted into a tangled mass of hurt and frustration.

"Im sorry."

"What about everything? What about everything we've been through? All those year? The dog ponds and Rosie!? Was it all for nothing? Does it mean nothing to you?" Greg eyes lit up with the smallest sign of hope. But Laura's face told him the answers to his question.

"Yes" Was all she said. Her face was expressionless. She stared at him through blank eyes trying with all of her strength not to show emotion.

"But I love you" He told her, pleading with all of his shaking body. He looked up at her, but she remained silent. It was worse than any answer she could have given him. His lips quivered like a leaf in the wind. But still she said nothing. Greg closed his eyes and let more tears fall. He never imagine his heart could break twice. But hearing that Laura did not love him, tore his world apart. Maybe god was so cruel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here is the final chapter. If you don't like the way it ends, im sorry. But the sequel will most likely fix anything you hated about the ending. I personally think that the ending is perfect and is as it should be. And for all you SANDLE shippers out there. There may be some in the next, but maybe just a tiny bit. Thanx for reading and keep a look out for the sequel, its called: Laura. R&R**

The windows fogged with condensation as Greg drove his tiny car passed a large sign that read "Leaving Plainsworth". The mixture of the cold weather and his tears clouded the inside of the car. Boxes were pilled in the back, and in the passenger seat sat a brochure and an application to a forensics college. He looked down on them now with hopeful eyes. They would be the only thing to save him. Leaving had not been his choice. Laura had told him that she wanted him to leave, that she could never forgive herself for what she had done. His heart ached as he recalled their last moments together.

_Laura sat in her bedroom in a calm collected position. Her stiffened back and posture claimed that she was not changing her mind. _

"_Laura please think about this, If I leave for this college in LA, I could be gone a long time"_

_Greg pleaded. But Laura was convinced that she was making the right decision._

"_No, if you leave you will be gone forever" Laura's voice was monotone. _

"_Laura please stop it, I wont be gone forever"_

"_Greg don't you understand?! I don't want you to come back!" She yelled at him. This time her voice showed emotion as she continued "I almost ruined your life once by getting pregnant, now you have a chance to leave, im not gonna ruin this opportunity for you. Why do you think I didn't tell you that Rosie was yours?" Her voice was pleading with him to listen, but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes sparkled with love, from years of spending every day with Greg, growing to love him and giving birth to his child. Her eyes said that she loved Greg more that life itself and that she didn't really want him to go. But her mouth protested, saying that in order for her to have peace with everything, he would have to leave. Words like "healing' and forgiveness' told the story of why Greg had to go. He sat on the other side of Laura's room listening to her beg for him to leave. _

"_If you stay, I will never be able to forgive myself for killing your daughter. But if you go and become successful and happy then I can move on, knowing that you are happy" _

"_But I would be happy with you! I want you! I love you!" Greg protested._

"_If you love me Greg then you will go" _

_He was speechless. What could he say to that? She was practically begging him to leave. So he made up his mind._

"_Ok" he whispered_

"_You'll go?" _

_Greg cleared the space between them and grab Laura into his arms. _

"_I'll go, but when im done I'll come back for you" He looked her straight in the eyes. Laura started crying. This was not what she wanted. Greg pulled her in for the most passionate kiss they ever shared. Then he pulled back and whispered in her ear. _

"_I'll come back for you" He turned around and walked out without ever looking back. He left the very next day. _

Greg never thought about Rosie anymore. The accident had left him with enough strength to completely push her out of his mind. Thinking about her was just to hard, the pain was just to strong. During college he thought about Laura a lot. Every time he would hear a song she might like or a violin player. He had gotten plenty of offers from pretty and drunk college girls, but he politely declined every one. Knowing that none could ever compare to Laura. He called his mother often asking how Laura was, but he always got the same 'She's fine' answer. Laura would hardly ever answer the phone and when she did, she'd make an excuse why she had to get off. It worried Greg when after a year she stopped answering her phone all together. It was then that he started drinking heavily at parties and his grades dropped. He was in between classes when he got a call from his mother saying that Laura had come to her house to say goodbye and that she was leaving Plainsworth. She didn't say where, she didn't say why, and she didn't say how long. But she had told Marjorie to deliver a message to Greg. The simple words 'When we were young' had confused Greg at first, but after getting off the phone he remembered that it was the name of the song she had written for him on his birthday. And the same song he dreamt Rosie playing in his dream. Laura had told him the song lacked words because the feel of it reminded her of their childhood together. It was enough for Greg to collapse to the floor clutching his face in his hands until his breathing became so erratic that he passed out. He woke in the nurses office, still feeling drained and saddened by Laura's words of goodbye. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He took a week off of school to clear his mind. He went to Las Vegas to check out jobs and labs and it was there that he met a man named Conrad Ecklie, who offered him a job as soon as he graduated from school. Greg was shocked and overjoyed that he had landed himself a job even before he had graduated. Apparently one of Greg's teachers was a friend of Ecklie's and he raved about a spunky kid with loads of talent. Greg returned to School feeling more confident, and was sure that one day he would find Laura and they would be together at last.

But as the years went by the flame inside him slowly faded to a dwindling hope that he would find her. Though it wasn't until his fourth year at the lab that he actually stopped looking. He still thought of Laura often and never revealed his childhood love or his once beautiful daughter to anyone at the lab.

He thought of Laura when the lab exploded.

He thought of Laura when he first became a CSI

He thought of Laura when Nick was kidnaped and buried alive.

He thought of Laura when Brass was shot.

He thought of Laura when he was almost beaten to death.

He always thought of her. How he would secretly smell her hair in her sleep. How he wanted her to be the mother of his children. Howhe felt complete when they finally told each other how they felt. He wondered if she was happy. He never forgot 'When we were young' The song that made him realize his secret love for her, the most beautiful song in the world. He wondered if she was angry with him. But it was five words that haunted him as he lay in bed, screaming over and over in his head..."I'll come back for you"

**THE END **


End file.
